


New Addition <33

by vanilla_rain



Series: dr oneshots >:) [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 1 am again, Fluff, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, M/M, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_rain/pseuds/vanilla_rain
Summary: yeah hey its 1 am again so this can be of varying qualities idk but uhhhhhhhhhh here :)
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tanaka Gundham
Series: dr oneshots >:) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	New Addition <33

Fuyuhiko was, to say the least, surprised when Gundham flopped onto his lap, head facing down toward the cushions of the couch. His body seemed to deflate as he let out a stressed sigh, which only seemed to confuse him further. The guy wasn’t much for cuddling, or, well, physical contact in general, so it was a shock to have him suddenly drop into his lap as if he did it everyday.

He coughed awkwardly, keeping his hands in front of him, as if afraid to set him off or something. Which, no, he wasn’t. Gundham was no challenge for someone like him. He just.. Found himself not wanting to upset the breeder any further.

“Um, hey..?”

Gundham turned his head at a somewhat awkward angle, staring at him lazily. He didn’t say a word, simply grabbed Fuyu’s hand and placed it on his head, then pressed his face back into the cushions of the couch. Fuyuhiko blinked, brows furrowing, though he didn’t move his hand away. Instead he slowly - carefully - ran his hands through his surprisingly soft hair, reminding him that Gundham had not styled it in any form that day.

Gundham sighed once more, melting into the touch. Fuyuhiko continued, looking around in confusion and making eye contact with Izuru as they turned the corner into the dorm lounge. The two made eye contact, and Izuru was quickly made aware of the situation with just a glance downward. The Ultimate smirked at his flustered look, giving a small shrug before turning and walking out, as if they knew what the hell was going on. Fuyu internally vowed he would kill them. In some way or other.

He jolted slightly in surprise when the breeder shifted, moving so that his head rested on Fuyu’s thighs, tired looking eyes looking up at him. A soft smile curled his lips, and Fuyu had to try not to blush. Holy shit the guy could be cute as hell when he wasn’t being a damn chuuni.

“Do you do this with everyone?” He questioned, attempting to distract himself from that train of thought.

Gundham’s head tilted. “..No. Only those I’m willing to trust.” It was the most normal thing he'd heard out of his mouth. 

What _wasn’t_ normal was when the breeder grabbed his hand from his head, pulling it to his lips and giving his knuckles a kiss. He flushed up to the tips of his ears, breath catching in his throat as Gundham shot a charming-yet-sleepy grin up at him. Then all of a sudden he heard giggling.

He turned his head sharply, noticing pink hair ducking behind a corner, a phone disappearing with it. He felt his face color impossibly darker, a curse spewing instinctively from his lips.

“Fuckers! What the hell are you doing?!”

Kazuichi, Nagito, and Izuru poked around the corner, all giving varying versions of smug smiles. 

“Taking pictures of our new addition!”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao they mean an addition to the harem, they all just send one of them to charm one they like
> 
> once they set their sights on u its over u cant resist their remarkable flirting skills


End file.
